Gastah the Trix Bunny x Malik the Great
by Balladisabitch
Summary: things are gettin' spicy up in here!


Forgive me if this didn't come out as expected. I've been having severe trouble with writing and drawing lately. I tried my best to make this funny. And YOU can help me by just donating pennies a day, YOU can save my life. Not gonna lie I laughed at my own damn jokes.

Anyway.

It was Malik's birthday. And he was having a great time. In fact it was so damn great that this song was playing:

watch?v=mF1L48CsVZ0

It was night time and he was walking home, everything was just dandy. What he didn't see was Ball... fuck it... just call me Lee. Anyway. What he didn't see was Lee puking in a garbage bin in the center of an allyway.

He didn't notice her because of how damn loud the music was.

But then he noticed the radio stuck in his afro, he turned it down. He THOUGHT he saw something. He walked up to the allyway, he saw Lee. When he asked her what was wrong, all she could do was vomit. Fortunatley, she doesn't make any noises while throwing up so she didn't bother anyone. Malik tried to get Lee to tell him why she was throwing up, she just couldn't. Each time she tried, she only continued to puke. Despite her eyes being hidden, Malik was still able to see a single tear leak down her face. Her bangs covering her fucking eyes as they were already out grown as fuck but her emo ass didn't care. But then the both heard this:

watch?v=1C5YXWgGcOE

Lee made a "holy fucking shit I gotta get the hell outta here" face and only continued to vomit as she ran off, leaving a puke trail. Malik was about to follow but was stopped by something as it placed it's hand on Malik's shoulder.

Malik quickly grabbed whatever was touching him, he flipped that fucking thing backwards and saw the skinny as sticc trix rabbit.

"Gas...taahh..." the bunny named Gaster said in such pain.

"Oh holy shit..." Malik thought, he grabbed a body bag, thinking he killed Gaster.

But that bastard bitch bunny balls got the fuck up and screamed at that chocolate boy.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YO-" Gaster was cut off as he saw that beautiful afro, those deep brown eyes, those luscious lips, that beautiful sticc body and that deep but sexually charming but very funny Morgan Freeman voice, it gave that bunny an erection.

"...ga...gas...tah..." that sticc as fuck bunny rabbit blushed at that fuckin sexy ass (boi).

Malik stared deeply into those rabbit eyes.

"silly fucking rabbit... trix are for kids!" Malik simply said.

Gaster immediatley got up and made a fucking face I can't even describe.

"YO FUCK YOU MAN GO EAT A BOWL OF POOP BITCH" Gaster screamed.

"YOU BASTARD BITCH BUNNY FAG BALLS GO SUCK ON SOME CARROTS YOU TRIX ARE FOR KIDS FAGGOT" Malik screamed back.

The two got real close, chest to chest, sticc to sticc, they were gonna go down up in this shiz.

But...

The two made out with each other.

"Mmmmm" Malik mmmed.

"Gastah..." Gaster moaned.

The two made out and walked down the allyway.

"I'm gonna poison your water hole" Malik said.

"I'm gonna drill your rabbit hole" Gaster moaned.

The two walked all the way down town, still making out. Slurping noises and everything. They stopped by a house...

It was Sunny Funny's house. Fortunatley no one was home. The two made out up the stairs and into that flower bitch's room. The lights were dim. They took each other's shirts off, then shoes, then pants.

"fuckin damn trix rabbit, you sticc as hell" Malik said in surprise that he met another man with a similar body shape as he.

"fuckin damn afro man, you sticc and fine" Gaster the Dr. Rabbit said. He too was in surprise he met another man with almost the same body shape as him.

"enough talk Easter bunny bitch..." Afro I mean... Malik said in a threatening tone.

He saw that tight and sexy shiny rabbit bunny trix ass.

Molk, I mean, Malik jumped on that bunny bastard.

"I've got a huge fucking boner right now!" Gaster screamed.

He proceeded to hump Malik's virgin ass. It fucking hurt. Malik didn't like it. He pushed Gaster off his now bleeding no longer virgin ass. He pushed that purple-pink-lavender whatever the fuck his color is rabbit on the bed, ass up, he TRIED spreading dat ass, but... since he's a damn sticc he... had no ass. Malik butt the fucked out of that rabbit.

"GASTAAAAAH!" that sexy bunny bitch screamed and cried.

Gaster could literally feel his own digestive track rip apart.

Malik thrusted in that poor trix rabbit ass.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT I'M SO CLOSE" Malik screamed his fucking ass off.

Then... THIS song started playing:

watch?v=wUyPh3qSMEQ

Malik fucking shot melted vanilla edible ice cream out and it squirted in Gastah's ass.

Holy fuck this was fucking delicious.

Malik flipped that bunny bastard bitch over and saw he had fucking nipple piercings.

Malik just gave off a "what the literal fuck am I fucking looking at?!" sort of face.

"What's wrong Malik-Kun? Could it be you're craving my... McNipples~?" Gastah said seductively like the shady mother fucker he is.

"Hell fucking yeah you shady mother fucker trix cereal Dr. Rabbit Easter Bunny fucker face fuck!" Malik said in a sinister tone and licked the shit out of that rabbit's nipples.

Gastah was jerkin' the shit out of that **BOI**. Oh man the poor rabbit man's ass was bleeding and shit and Malik's no longer virgin carblings produced baby juice. Those poor bunny bitch bastard balls.

There were stains all over bitchy Sunny Funny's bed. GOOD. That bitch deserved it.

"Ga...stah..." Gaster said as he was slowly dying and 'fading off'

"Gastah! What's wrong?!" Malik shook the shit out of the trix rabbit.

Gaster placed his hand on Malik's face... no literally... his whole damn fucking face, then rubbed his hands all around his face.

"without Rodney Alan Greenblat... I would have never existed... ga...stah..." Gaster faded away into nothingness.

Malik almost cried.

But then.

That flower bitch opened her bedroom door and flipped the switch on, only to reveal a naked man on her now ruined bed. She screamed and Malik literally flew out her window. He was flying. Then crashed back down to the allyway. Bones all crushed, bleeding, low tempature.

"DAYUM!" Malik screamed.

THE END and happy birthday to Malik!

(oh dear fucking God what the fuck have I done...?!)


End file.
